Sexual Healing
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: Anakin is hurt and Padmé decides on an interesting way to treat him.


**Title: Sexual Healing**

**Author: Amethyst Crow**

**Rating: M **

Characters: Padmé and Anakin

**Timeline: Around Episode II **

**Feedback: Yes!**

**Disclaimer: Star wars, Padmé and Anakin all belong to The Flannelled One. No infringement is intended. This is only for fun! It's M for Mature folks, so don't read it if you are squiffy about "adult" fics!**

**  
**  
Padmé was worried sick about Anakin. She continued pacing around the room, only stopping every minute to check the chrono on the desk. The rain was pouring down outside. He had been gone for more than four hours. She was mad at herself for letting him go in the first place. He insisted he had a surprise for her and that he would be back in an hour. He was sick, damn it, and with the Speedle Virus. It was very rare and only affected Force users. Anakin had contracted the non-contagious virus shortly after they arrived on Kathaj. Padmé tried to reassure herself that he was a Jedi, even if he had temporarily lost his ability to use the Force and left his lightsaber on the desk. He could take care of himself.

Padmé looked at the chrono one more time and sat down on the small couch. She took a deep breath and began wringing her hands. She cared about him more than she probably should, but couldn't help it. The man had been kind and protective of her since the day she met him. Every time she was around him she found another reason to let her feelings through.

"Just stay calm, Padmé…he'll be here…" She said and fought back a yawn.

Padmé was startled when she heard a load thump on the door. She jumped up and raced to the door. She stopped before opening the door and composed herself, hoping to give the appearance of not being worried.

She opened the door, expecting to see Anakin on the other side with an explanation ready for her. But instead, she saw the bruised and bleeding body of her best friend and bodyguard on the floor.

"Anakin!" Padmé cried and rushed out of the apartment. She crouched next to him, hoping that he was conscious.

"Anakin! Anakin, look at me. Look at me!" Padmé yelled, lifting his head. He had a broken nose and was bleeding from various places on his face. Padmé was scared and couldn't stop crying.

"Damn it, don't die on me…" Padmé sobbed quietly.

"I'm not going to die on you…" Anakin said opening his eyes. He tried to smile at the concern Padmé showed, but grimaced in pain instead.

"Anakin…what happened?" She asked, cradling his head.

"Help me inside…I'm cold and wet."

Padmé moved to brace Anakin's arm over her shoulders, taking on his heavy weight. She was thankful they didn't have to go far. He was limping and she could see he had been hurt in several places on his body. He was drenched and she was concerned he would catch a fever.

She brought him into the living room, Anakin collapsing on the couch. She frantically searched the small apartment for anything that could be used to doctor his wounds. She found several clean cloths in the kitchen and a bottle of antiseptic in the bathroom. She also found a few Bacta strips. She grabbed a basin and filled it with water, poured in the all of the antiseptic, and returned to the living room with the supplies.

"Anakin! Wake up! Look at me…" Padmé yelled and tore one of the cloths in half and wetting it.

"Stop shouting…I'll be alright." Anakin mumbled and pulled himself up right.

"What happened, Anakin? I was worried sick about you!" Padmé said and sat down next to him. She began to blot the cuts on his forehead.

Anakin hissed and winced at the stinging pain from the antiseptic. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly loved at all the attention Padmé was giving him. He tried to focus and tell her what happened, but her very presence was intoxicating.

"I never should have let you go out in that rain…" Padmé mumbled and continued her ministrations.

"It would've been worth it if I hadn't been robbed and beaten." Anakin said trying to avoid letting his eyes wander to the low neckline of Padmé's nightgown.

"Oh, Anakin!" Padmé said, almost crying again. She stopped to tear another strip of cloth because the other one was soaked in blood.

"If I wasn't so weak because of the virus, I could have stopped all six of them. Ow!" Padmé had not so gently forced his head back so that she could clean and bandage his nose. She had also moved closer and was practically sitting on his lap. Anakin now had a generous view of her cleavage.

"Please tell me what happened…" She said softly, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"Um, well…" Anakin took a deep breath and tried to ignore the headache he had. "I had just left the shop where I bought a gift for you, when I took what I thought was a shortcut to a transport. I didn't know that I was intruding on gang territory. I don't know how long I was unconscious…" Anakin winced at the pressure Padmé put on his nose when she placed a Bacta strip on it.

"A gang?" She said and wet another strip of cloth.

"Yeah… I guess they decided it would be fun to rob me. I tried to fight back, but this virus has made me so weak and without the Force…what are you doing?"

Padmé was trying to strip him of his wet clothes, but he was being stubborn and putting up resistance.

"You need to get out of these wet clothes, Anakin. I don't want you to catch a fever. Besides, I need…I need to…"

He had stopped struggling with her efforts and let her take his vest, belt, and tunic off. He slowly grinned when he saw her reaction to his bare chest.

Padmé tried to keep her thoughts focused on taking care of his cuts and bruises, but his well-built and muscular body was a distraction. She figured that lightsaber practice was the cause. Padmé knew her face was flushed and avoided all eye contact with him.

"You need to what?" Anakin asked seductively.

"I need look at your bruises. I'm glad you weren't killed. You should have listened to me when I told you not to go out. You were gone for over four hours, Anakin," She said and placed Bacta strips over several cuts and bruises on his chest and arms, noticing the muscle definition in his arms and abs.

"You're right. I should have." Anakin moved closer and lifted her chin. "Thank you, Padmé."

"You're welcome, Anakin." Padmé barely whispered. Even in his weak and battered state, she still found him irresistible.

She stood up; satisfied that he would be fine. Anakin continued to stare at her while she moved about the apartment, putting away her supplies. She was wearing a thin, white, almost see-thru nightgown.

She could feel his eyes on her and it was making her nervous. She moved about the apartment trying to ignore him. When she had put everything back, she turned to face him. He had a look in his eyes that made her even more nervous.

"I'm going to bed…" Padmé managed to squeak out and quickly retired to her bedroom down the hall.

Anakin chuckled and slowly stood up, stretching. He was in incredible pain. He felt like a Bantha had stomped all over him. He felt weak and was embarrassed at his lack of self-defense without the Force. He promised himself that he would practice more with out it. He did enjoy, however, Padmé's concern. He knew that she had been up waiting for him, worried. Her care and concern was just one of the many reasons he loved the woman. She just didn't know it…yet. He was going to find a way to reclaim the gift he 'lost'.

He found the strips of cloth Padmé put away and gathered up his clothes. He limped to his bedroom and wrapped the cuts Padmé had missed on his hands. Exhausted, he stripped off the last of his clothes, crashing on the bed. His last thought was trying to imagine what Padmé looked like under that nightgown.

Padmé couldn't sleep at all. She was upset about what happened to Anakin and her room was hotter than a Nabuian summer. She had eventually tossed her nightgown to the floor and settled in the cool sheet. She continued to toss and turn, unable to stop thinking about Anakin. What gift did he buy her and why? Why did she let him go out in that rain in the first place? How long was he going to be sick? Was he sleeping okay? Frustrated, Padmé wrapped the sheet around her and left the room. She swore to herself that she was only going to check on him.

Padmé quietly crept thru the apartment to Anakin's room on the other side. His door was halfway open, letting her see the moonlight stream into the room. What she saw took her breath away. She stepped inside and wrapped the sheet closer to her body.

Anakin was lying on his back, his face turned away from her. The sheet just barely covered his waist, and she could clearly see he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He moved in his sleep, the sheet moving just enough to give Padmé more of a view. She crept closer to the bed, not making a sound.

She didn't know whether it was lust or sympathy that made her do what she did next. She felt it was probably both as sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. He was in a deep sleep and didn't wake. She took a moment to take him in. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable. He was covered in bandages and breathing slowly with his mouth open because of his broken nose. He was beautiful. She saw him wince when he turned his head and draped his arm across his chest, still asleep. She wondered if he even knew she was in the room. Probably not, she decided, since losing his Force sense temporarily.

She wanted him. Badly. She felt like she had ultimate power over him in his vulnerable state. She carefully lifted herself onto the bed, taking his arm and lifting it to the side. She straddled him, the sheet still wrapped around her body. Anakin did wake then. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the beautiful woman sitting on top of him in just a sheet.

"Padmé? What are y-" Anakin mumbled, still half asleep.

"Shhhh…" Padmé said and pressed her slender finger to her lips. She smiled seductively and slowly let the sheet around her body drop to her waist.

He was convinced he was dreaming. He was certain Padmé wasn't actually here and that she wasn't actually showing him her beautiful body. He had to be dreaming.

Padmé saw the confused look on his face and giggled. She knew exactly what she was doing and that she wanted this. She slowly leaned down, caressing his chest with her hands. She heard Anakin's sharp intake of breath. They were just inches apart, but Anakin said nothing and made no effort to move. Padmé took in all the features of his face and found each one perfect. She brought her hands up and cupped his face.

"I'll take care of you…" She whispered and slowly brought her lips just centimeters above Anakin's. She didn't kiss him, but moved up instead to lightly kiss the bandage over his nose.

Anakin let out the breath he was holding in and brought his arms up to her waist. He was positive he wasn't dreaming. The growing feeling in his groin was indication enough. But why was she doing this? She hadn't given any indication before that she wanted to.

His thoughts were lost when he felt Padmé lightly kiss each and every injury. Anakin thought it was exquisite torture, but was too exhausted to complain. She eventually returned to his mouth and roughly claimed it. He was surprised by her wanton behavior, but was enjoying it. She was hungry for his taste and Anakin matched her need. They continued kissing for several minutes, their tongues making war with each other.

Padmé stopped when she heard his moan. She sat back up and looked down at the injured Jedi beneath her. One kiss and she felt like she was on fire. She could feel his erection through the sheet beneath her. She wanted to feel him in her.

Anakin saw the feral look of lust in her eyes. He swallowed hard, almost scared. She pushed his arms to his side. He watched silently, as she slowly moved her hands all over her body. His breathing quickened as he watched her caress her breasts, circling each nipple. She slowly moved her hands beneath the sheet and then back to her chest. All the while, staring at him. Anakin dared not to say anything or move.

Padmé was enjoying teasing him. She could feel the heat and desire radiate off him. She had wanted to take this slower, but all she wanted was to feel him inside her, his hands all over her body, his lips on her skin…

Anakin thought his heart was going to stop beating when she tore the sheet completely off her in one quick movement. She was a determined woman and he was too weak to put up a fight.

He watched as she lifted her body up and pushed the sheet down from his waist. He immediately lifted his arms to her waist, almost wanting to stop her.

She quickly pushed herself onto his erection, crying out in joy at the feel of him inside her. Anakin gasped and dug his fingers into her waist. She was so tiny that the pressure was too sweet. Padmé began to rock back and forth slowly. She used her vaginal muscles to squeeze him with each movement.

Anakin thought he was going to die. It was agonizing bliss. Padmé increased her pace, lifting herself up and down, causing her hair to bounce about her shoulders.

When he heard Padmé moan, he took control. He lifted his hips and thrust more forcefully into her with each of her movements. She continued to squeeze him, letting her head fall back. He felt so good. She could feel waves of pleasure wash over her. Padmé bit her lower lip and ran her fingers through her hair.

Anakin felt like Padmé was going rip his building orgasm right out of his body. She didn't seem to notice nor care what her squeezing technique was doing to him. When the absolutely wonderful pain was becoming unbearable, Anakin let out a groan with each thrust and increased the pace even more. He gathered enough strength to lift his back off the bed and let his hands and mouth roam over her body.

The sensation of his hands caressing her body sent her over the edge. The feeling of the rough cloth from his bandaged hands on her breasts drove her wild. He teased and tasted her with unbridled passion. She closed her eyes, only wanting to feel.

She was addictive. Anakin could get enough of her. He suckled and teased each nipple with his tongue, causing her to whimper. She grabbed him by his hair and jerked him up to her mouth, bumping his nose and causing him to whimper. They devoured each other, continuing their mating rhythm.

When Padmé felt her orgasm hit, she screamed into his mouth and pushed her hands against Anakin's chest, breaking the deep kiss and pushing him back against the bed. She felt like the breath was knocked right out of her. She heard her lover's strangled cry and opened her eyes. She watched wave after wave of pleasure hit him, his head thrown back. Finally he cried out and released his seed into her. She smiled and dropped her head to his chest, satisfied.

If he wasn't exhausted before, he was now. He could barely open his eyes. He took several deep breaths, trying to reclaim some small amount of energy. Padmé seemed content to lie on his chest and not move. He was still embedded deep inside her, but he did not care. They were drenched in sweat and the scent of lovemaking permeated the air.

When his breathing returned to normal, Padmé leaned up and rested her chin on her hands.

"I love you." She whispered, wondering if he had fallen asleep.

Anakin smiled, still with his eyes closed. He couldn't be happier. Padmé had unexpectedly proven to be a sexual vixen. She had also just stated her love for him. Anakin was about to respond when Padmé asked a question.

"Anakin, what was the gift you bought me?"

He didn't open his eyes, but instead grabbed the sheet at the end of the bed and pulled it up, barely moving Padmé. Anakin sighed in content and wrapped his arms around Padmé in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her face against his chest.

She was just about to ask again when he answered her question.

"An engagement ring."


End file.
